


Shopping

by ChangeTheFatesDesign



Series: JediStormPilot: Poe's Birthday [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheFatesDesign/pseuds/ChangeTheFatesDesign
Summary: Finn and Rey are shopping for birthday presents for Poe.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: JediStormPilot: Poe's Birthday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shopping

Prompt by: promptsforthestrugglingauthor  


“Oh, I know someone who would love this!” Finn smiled, holding up a hand-made patterned scarf.  


The older woman behind the stall smiled along playfully, “Your girlfriend, I presume?”  


“No, actually,” Finn explained, “she prefers solid colors, but our boyfriend loves patterns!”  


“Oh,” the woman was taken aback for a moment but quickly regained her composure. “Then I’m sure he’d like the scarf.”  


Finn handed over the credits and placed the scarf in the bag Rey had made for him out of various scraps of fabrics. The bag itself wasn’t the prettiest thing with all the different patterns and colors, but it was so perfectly Rey that he carried it with him whenever he went out (except on missions, of course). Speaking of Rey, he found her at a food stand ordering some popcorn.  


“Find anything good?” he asked her.  


She smiled and offered him some popcorn as they walked back towards the fountain in the center of the square (their group’s designated meeting spot), “I did, but you’ll have to wait to see it.”  


Finn nodded and grabbed a small handful of popcorn. He popped a few pieces into his mouth and was again thrilled by the wondrous world of food other than First Order rations. Looking over at Rey, it was clear she was having similar thoughts. The two walked in peaceful silence, holding hands until they reached the fountain. There they found Poe waiting for them. They ran over and pulled him into a warm embrace, careful not to drop their bags. After a few moments, they separated.  


Pointing to the bag of popcorn Rey was still holding, Poe raised an eyebrow, “Can I have some?”  


“Of course,” Rey smiled as she held out the bag for him.  


“That’s not all,” Finn pulled the scarf out of his bag and presented it to his boyfriend. “Happy birthday.”  


Rey hit him lightly on the arm and playfully protested, “I wanted to give him my gift first!”  


Poe looked at the scarf with excitement sparkling in his eyes and put it on, “I love it!”  


Rey then pulled out her gift--a holodisk. Poe looked at it and then back at her, a questioning look on his face.  


“You were always talking about how you used to watch Captain Rygaen’s Ploy as a kid so I got you a copy,” she explained.  


Poe took the disk happily and placed it in his own bag, “You two are the best partners a guy could have.”  


He wrapped his arms round their shoulders and led them off towards the carnival to round out their day of celebrating.


End file.
